


Sweet Surrender

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't mean to hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

  
He doesn't mean to hurt, to cause pain. Doesn't mean to leave bruises purpleing skin he'd kissed moments before. Doesn't mean to grind bones together, to bite until he draws blood.

Doesn't mean to be so forceful that every other pant comes out bright and hitched with pain.

But he's been here too long, now. He's lost too much of his Heavenly ties, too much of his restraint. He's more Trickster now than he is Gabriel, even with Sam's influence.

He doesn't mean to hurt, but there's just so _much_ , he cant stop himself from taking all that he's offered.


End file.
